


It's Good To Be Bad

by TooMuchGay



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU: Villain Kid Kids, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Multi, Original Character-centric, POV First Person, Parents Evie and Mal (Disney), Parents Jay and Carlos, Parents Uma Gil and Harry, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchGay/pseuds/TooMuchGay
Summary: The VKs have kids of their own now, and it's their kids' final year at Auradon Prep. Maverick just wants to cause trouble and embrace his villain roots.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Carlos de Vil, OT3 Original Characters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	It's Good To Be Bad

“Maverick! Get down here, young man!” I heard my Mamá, Evie, yell from downstairs. It echoed through the walls of my room. I begrudgingly headed down the stairs. Another day, another lecture from Mamá. 

“Yes?” I asked, reaching the kitchen. She turned with a wide smile on her face. In her hands a tray of breakfast foods. From pancakes to apple slices. I started laughing. “Really, apples, how cliché.”

“You know what they say, an apple a day keeps the witch doctor away.” She set down the tray at the table and sat. A smile rested gently on her face, like always.

“Or keeps the princess asleep for eternity,” my other mom, Mal, said. She entered the room quietly yet abruptly, like always. Her years of living in Auradon had still not taken the survival instincts away from her. And, she taught me everything she knows, from how to move without being seen, to more direct approaches. 

“I have still never learned that spell and it upsets me,” I said laughing. I got a stern look from Mamá and it made me smile even more. “What? I feel left out. Everyone else got to be cool villains and I just have to go to school and follow the rules. It’s the start of my senior year, I want something actually interesting to happen. Why don’t I get to experience anything interesting?”

“Mav, buddy,” Mom started, “your Mamá and I had to fight for everything growing up. Not just for food, but to survive. You don’t want that. Make your own adventure. You don’t have to be cursing people to cause mischief, just cut class or sneak out past curfew.”

“Mal Bertha, you are not seriously instructing our son on how to get in trouble at school. I am appalled, I am ashamed, I am flabbergasted.” Mamá smiled again. Our family never took things too seriously when it came to things like that. Those were considered typical behavior, for the whole family.

“I’m gonna miss this,” I sighed. “I hate having to leave the castle for so long. They don’t respect me there. I don’t even get to practice my magic.”

Auradon Prep was just as stingy as it sounds. No magic, curfews, uniforms, no going in the opposite gender dorms. It was absolutely boring. The only saving grace was Casper. Casper was my right hand man and roommate every year. 

“Maverick, you will be okay,” Mamá reassured me. “A few months with no magic isn’t going to kill you. But, if I hear of any out of hand behavior, I will.”

“Yes Mamá.” I looked over to the clock. I was going to be late for my first day of class and dorm assignments. “I need to go. I love you both and will call you as soon as I’m settled in.”

“Not so fast. We’re driving you. No way we’re missing out on our last time getting to take you.” Mom was adamant and I wasn’t going to go against her. I smiled and shook my head, grabbing my luggage to be thrown in the car.

We made it to Auradon Prep a few minutes late. Wickedly late as Mom would say. We weren’t the only ones though. I spotted Uncle Jay and Uncle Carlos’ car pulling behind us. I got excited knowing I was only a few moments away from seeing Casper. 

Mom and Mamá dropped me off and I made my way to the sign in desk. The line was empty, the rush having already gone through.

“Hi Auntie Jane!” I yelled as I approached. My moms’ family friend had taken over the role as Headmistress at school. “I made it to senior year!”

“Hello Maverick,” she greeted me softly. “Wickedly late?”

“As always,” I laughed.

“You are just like your mothers.” She looked down at her papers then back at me. “Maverick, honey, there’s something I wanted to talk with you about.”

“What is it?”

“It seems some of the parents have had an issue with you staying in the boy’s dorms these last three years.”

“I don’t understand,” I said. I looked at Casper, who had appeared behind me during the conversation. “I’ve been like this a lot longer than three years. Why now?”

“I don’t know, but rest assured I did not let them influence any official decisions. You and Casper will still be roommates, in the correct dorms.”

“Then what’s the issue?”

“Well this shows that some of your fellow students might give you trouble based on their parents' views. I just wanted to let you know that all of the staff have your back. If anyone says anything let us know.”

“I will, thank you.” I got my welcome packet and room key, so did Casper. We started walking towards our dorm.

“Long time no see, my man,” Casper said, patting me on the back and looking around. “It’s been like a whole week. Too long without my best friend.”

“You’re such a sap.” I smiled and looked at him. His white hair was spiked up. His smile was bright and wide. I could get lost in his blue eyes. I snapped myself back to reality realizing where I was. “We need to get to the dorms. Now.”

He chuckled knowing exactly what I meant. It was a medium paced dash to the boys’ dorm. We made it about halfway before being stopped by a familiar voice.

“It’s my boys!” Uri yelled at us as she ran across the courtyard. I dropped my bag and braced for impact. Sure enough, I was tackled to the grass. I flipped over and pinned her to the ground. We stared at each other with a visible tension. 

“Okay kids, no need to cause a scene in front of the church,” Casper laughed. I got up and pulled her with me. Looking around, we noticed students’ horrified faces. 

“Church is right. It looks like none of them have seen two friends greeting each other before. And, that they have nothing better to do than stand there and stare!” She said the last of her statement loud enough for everyone to hear. Most turned their heads away.

“We were just heading to our room. Care to join?” I asked. Uri jokingly punched me in the shoulder. “What? Don’t want to have some fun before the semester starts?”

“Even though I’d love to see the shocked face of whoever’s stuck as hall monitor this year, I’ll pass today. But, don't forget about tonight’s party at the cliffside.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” I winked at her as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

“Quite the lady’s man, Mav,” Casper teased. I picked up my bag and we continued the walk to the room. 

“I’m quite the man’s man too. I could show you if you’d care to see.”

“Oh, of course.”


End file.
